


A Not Unwelcome Distraction

by Elthadriel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian enjoys being fingered while Bull watches television and Bull certainly has no complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not Unwelcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting smut so be gentle with me. It's something I'd like to do more of so I guess I'm going to have to practice.

It was one of Dorian’s favourite games. 

Bull was still fully dressed, or as fully dressed he ever was in while indoors, and sometimes outdoors because apparently he had no shame, meaning he was shirtless but wearing a pair of obnoxiously bright sweatpants. He lounged on the couch, a bowl of popcorn balanced on the arm of the chair, seemingly engaged in whatever mindless action flic he had put on for the occasion, apparently completely undistracted by his naked and needy boyfriend trying desperately to rub one off against his thigh.

Bull had three fingers of one hand buried in Dorian’s ass, slick with lube, switching between slow but unrelenting thrusting, and applying torturous pressure on Dorian’s prostate. With his arms bound behind him Dorian was left with no other choice but to whine and squirm, rolling his hips, desperately trying to get fiction against his leaking cock.

Bull had brought Dorian off in such a fashion twice already leaving Dorian a sweaty, oversensitive mess but he continued frantically chase another despite his increasing doubt that it was possible; anything to please Bull.

Dorian buried his face in Bull’s neck to hide his tear-stained checks from where he had started to cry with frustration. He couldn’t come again, he was almost sure of it, but he bit back his safeword reminding himself how delighted Bull would be with him if he did. 

All the same words escaped him, wanting Bull to comfort him even if he didn’t want it to stop.

“Please,” he said breathlessly, “please, I can’t.” He wasn’t exactly sure what he was begging for.

Bull chuckled, but changed nothing about his treatment of Dorian except bring his free hand up to rub soothing up and down the sweat covered expanse of Dorian’s back. 

“You can,” Bull assured him. “You’re incredible, Dorian; I know you can do this.”

Dorian’s cock twitched at the prise and arched slightly, slipping slightly lower on Bull’s thigh, pressing his chest more firmly against Bull’s and pushing his ass back into Bull’s fingers. He let out a shuddered breath of pleasure as his cock dragged against Bull’s leg with the moment. Bull’s hand made depraved, wet noises as he continued to thrust and twist it into Dorian’s hole.

Bull’s neck was wet from Dorian’s biting and sucking and his trousers were stained with Dorian’s previous orgasms and from Dorian’s currently leaking cock but he seemed unconcerned of the mess Dorian was causing on him; he probably enjoyed it. 

Dorian lifted his head ever so slightly to look at Bull’s face, letting at a drawn out moan when he saw Bull’s eyes locked on the television behind him; something about being ignored so thoroughly made heat pool in his stomach for reasons he couldn’t entirely explain. 

Bull’s thrusting changed pace without warning and he cried out, toes curling, hands clenching and unclenching helplessly, and is hole spasming around Bull’s hand. Dorian felt hopelessly oversensitive, drawn out and slightly raw but he could feel himself getting closer and he had no intention of ending this prematurely.

Lube slid down the inside of his thighs in away that made him feel deliciously filthy.

He was hit suddenly with the knowledge that there was no where he would rather be than right here on Bull’s lap. Before he could dwell on it Bull spread his fingers, stretching Dorian’s ass even wider.

Bull’s free hand came up to run through his hair.

Dorian rolled his hips against Bull again, desperately trying to get enough fiction to come. Under him, Bull continued his torturous abuse of Dorian’s prostate and continued to watch his movie.

Dorian thrust back and forth, switching between grinding back onto Bull’s hand and humping against his leg, completely unable to tell which was helping him the most.

“Do you need help, Dorian?” Bull asked, in response to the increasingly distressed noises Dorian knew he was making the longer his orgasm escaped him. He almost said yes, knowing that Bull grip his cock tightly and let Dorian thrust into it making completion that much easier but he was so close, and he could do this.

He could do this for Bull.

Sinking his teeth into the muscle of Bull’s should and with a final uncoordinated roll of his hips Dorian came with a shudder and sob, collapsing against Bull, body going completely lax. His cock had almost nothing left to give dribbling more than shooting come into his and Bull’s stomachs but after the struggle to get there his third orgasm felt like heaven and Dorian let out a soft keen that sounded almost like Bull’s name as he thrashed his way through his completion.

He panted against Bull’s neck, pressing weak, open-mouthed kisses against the skin there, unable to do anymore, almost entirely sure that he was never going to be able to move again.

Bull carefully removed his fingers from Dorian, who hissed at the loss, and rubbed the remaining lube off on his trousers. Dorian felt terribly empty and almost gaping and a moment he was almost embarrassed by how debauched he must look. Bull’s next words chased away all the clawing anxiety. 

“You did well,” Bull told him, and he sounded so proud Dorian ached. 

Dorian made a pleased noise in the back of his throat but couldn’t quite form words.

“You look so beautiful like this, all blissed out and wrecked for me,” Bull continued, pushing the hair stuck with sweat to Dorian’s forehead side to kiss him there. Dorian made a feeble attempt at kissing Bull’s neck again but he was running out of energy to do even that.

Bull stood, carefully gathering Dorian up in arms and carrying him through to deposit him in their bed. Dorian dozed as Bull disappeared and returned with a damp cloth to clean him up but felt warm under Bull’s devoted attention. He groped blindly for Bull, unwilling to open his eyes and move even a little further from sleep, once he was finished until Bull allowed himself to be tugged into bed with a chuckle. 

Bull pulled Dorian against him, covering Dorian in light, soothing touches, as though Dorian had any tension left in him to remove. 

“I was good?” Dorian murmured voice so soft it was almost inaudible. 

“You were perfect,” Bull assured him. Bull shifted slightly under Dorian so he could pull up the blankets to cover them both. “Go to sleep, Dorian, you earned it.”

Dorian was already most of the way there.


End file.
